We Belong Together
by Maister
Summary: At the moment she thought she made the right desision...But inside it didn't feel right. It was killing her from the inside out. But it was her big day...She's suppose to be happy right? What if she sees him again?


**We Belong Together**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own VK…Or the most hottest Vampire Hunter of all, Zero!!!!

**Claimer: **Plot totally belongs to me!!

* * *

"Just go with... You, you…" he couldn't finish the sentence. The pain it brought him was to great. He tried to hide it but of course she saw through him and all of his attempts to hide it from her.

She really couldn't just walk up to him and pat his head -like she use to when they were little -- he had his freaking gun pointing at her chest. "Don't you dare pull that trigger." said the man next to her. " 'Cause if you do, I'll hunt you until the day the world came to an end - even then I'll find your soul and chop it into a million pieces." spat the man.

Silence. Only the wind blew. Blowing her and the man next to her coats' open, exposing their bodies to the harsh winter winds.

He lowered his gun and eyes. Thinking furiously to himself. Choosing.

_The love of my miserable life…or my vampire hunter's pride?_ he weighed them both. He made up his mind; he raised the gun again, stared straight into her brown eyes and pulled the trigger.

A gunshot rang, echoing. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the grief and misery in his eyes.

"You stupid moron!" yelled the not-named man. "You could have killed us!" not caring about his anger showing.

"Kaname!" the girl yelled. "Can't you see that you're making it worse then it already is?!?!"

"Leave!" said the man in front of the two. "I don't ever want to see your face ever again!"

He hated those words, but they did what they were suppose to do.

Hurt her.

Drive her away.

"Let's go then," said Kaname. "Can't you see that he despise us?" turning around he walked off, leaving the two with a moment.

Her eyes pleaded with the man in front of her. But his eyes gave nothing away this time.

_Please Zero forgive me and my decision… please, this is killing me too…but it was what I was born to do…sorry…so sorry…_

She turned around to follow Kaname. Trying to keep her tears back was harder then she thought. Her first step and they fell uncontrollably, with no end in sight.

He wanted to scream.

Run to her and embrace her within his arms.

He saw the tears streaming down her face, it pained him to see her like that .

"Goodbye. My one and only love…Yuuki." he whispered. The wind carried to it her ears.

She turned around and smile, a sorrowful one.

He then turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Both of them closing a piece of their heart and throwing away the key. And forever it will be closed, never being open by anybody else.

Forever their secrets stayed.

*****Two Years Later*****

The church bells rang throughout the chapel, signally that the ceremony was about to begin.

She looked at the reflection. Her white wedding dress flowing to the floor. An elegant dress, fit for any noble or aristocrat. Tears started to form at her eyes, she tried blinking them away. But they refused to leave. She allowed a single tear to run down her cheek.

_This is suppose to be the most wonderful day of my life, but why am I crying tears of sadness, betrayal, and agony?_ she thought.

A door behind her opened. Yori stepped in. "Yuuki!" she said. "Are you alright?"

Yuuki sniffed, "Yeah…I think so…" she trailed off not being able to gaze into her eyes. She let her eyes wander to the window. Just then she swear she saw silver amidst the lavender flowers.

_I must be imaging him again._

Yori, of course, allowed herself a small smile.

"Come on Yuuki, everyone is waiting for the bride."

"Ok…Just hold on." Yuuki replied. She checked herself on last time in the mirror. "Hey Yori?"

"Yes?"

"What did it feel like to marry Hanabusa Aido?"

Yori blushed.

"…Well…it was wonderful, one of my most happiest day." Yori continued, "It was also in a sense indescribable, but the one thing that I remember before being married was how nervous I was! With all the butterflies in my stomach!"

_Then how come I don't have any butterflies? _Yuuki thought.

**XXX**

"Oh my god! My Yuuki is getting married!" said the Chairman, he was bursting with so much happiness that it was unnaturally bright all around him.

Yuuki forced a smile. Again the corner of her eyes caught something silver. She mentally slapped herself, _Stop thinking about him!_

The organ started a tune. The traditional wedding tune…except that it was modernized.

The Chairman held out his elbow, offering it to her. She gracefully took it. Together they walked with the wordless tune of the organ down the aisle.

Kaname beamed. _The moment, I've been waiting for is finally here!_

Finally reaching the front of the crowd the Chairman gave Yuuki to Kaname.

She went to him.

Silence settled around the crowd…even the birds were abnormally quiet.

She looked into his eyes. She couldn't keep the gaze so she let her eyes wander the crowd, all while the priest went on about the vows.

Her eyes wander to the back of the crowd and instantly her breathe was caught and the hairs on her arm were raised.

His eyes softened and all the bottled emotions showed. They gazed at each other. She smiled, a genuine one. He smiled.

They understood each other without saying a word.

He stood up.

She dropped Kaname's hand. Kaname's face was full of shock.

She would look back at this moment and laugh until tears rolled down her cheeks.

They strolled to each other then burst into a sprint; shocking virtually everyone. The Chairman and Yori of course beamed even more then before. The Chairman was literally full of so much light that the vampires surrounding him got sunburned.

They embraced. The instant they touched doves flew, the sun got brighter, the birds started to chirp even louder.

Part of Zero's heart, the part where he kept under lock, burst opening reaching for Yuuki's other half.

Yuuki's stomach was suddenly full of butterflies, T_his must be the butterflies you where talking about Yori._

They both started walking to the exit. By now Kaname got back to his composure, cleared his throat, "Yuuki! Come back!"

No reply.

The moment he was wanting was vanishing quicker then he'd hope. He was about to get her back when a hand stopped him.

"Serien."

"Let her go. Can't you see how happy she is?" she simple stated.

_Yes, he's the one who I can lean on, talk to me until dawn come, he'll be there through all my moments _thought Yuuki. She smiled.

"…Hey" they both said.

"You go first." they both blushed.

"We belong together." they said in sync.

Both of the genuinely smiled for the first time since what felt like eternality.

He hesitated. She looked up confused. He smiled again.

Zero leaned in and capture her lips.


End file.
